Nothing Even Matters
by This is a Creative Name
Summary: The boys meet a girl group, and suddently, nothing else even matters. But things are never as easy as they seem, and the boys quickly learn that.  OC CONTEST CLOSED
1. OC Contest

Okay, so I had this idea for a three to four chapter story that will be sort of like an episode. The problem? I need two to three OCs. Basically, here's the story:

Gustavo hears about a singing competition in LA for bands who are either looking for a record deal, or are looking to get more famous. He signs BTR up because they need more practice, due to the fact that they're going on tour again soon. When they competition starts, the boys meet a group of girls that need a record deal.

The girls and the guys make it to the next round, which only three teams make it to. All of them but James wants to throw the competition, but James won't let them. He made a bet with one of the girls from the group and things start getting messy…

Anyway, that's the basic plot line for the story. I need two or three girls, and the girls I don't pick for the main girl group will go into the other group that gets into the next round. I'll only be taking about seven girls for the whole thing…so…yeah. Anyway, here's the app:

Name:

Nicknames:

Age/Birthday:

Appearance:

Personality:

Instruments they play:

BTR boy (besides James):

Band Name Ideas:

Anything Else:

Please send your characters in soon! I'd like to get started on the story ASAP!


	2. First List

Okay, so here's the first cut/keep list.

* * *

><p><strong>Mainstream Heroes (Main girl group)<strong>

**Julie Phipps - James' OC, Vocalist, Bass Guitar**

**Amy Harris (I changed her name, hope that's okay.) - Kendall's OC, Drums**

**Lily Daniels (I changed her name, hope that's okay.) - Carlos' OC, Back up Vocalist, Keyboard**

**Still looking for Logan's OC. It'd be great if they were a Guitar player!**

* * *

><p><em>Into the Stars (Other Group)<em>

_Riley Nova (I changed the spelling, hope that's okay.) - Guitar_

_Tonia Hart - Drums_

_Bailey Rossi (I'm sorry, I just don't like Rose for a last name. If you want it changed to something else, please tell me.) - Back up Guitar, Vocalist (hope that's okay.)_

_Kendra Martinez - Bass Guitar_

* * *

><p>Now, this isn't the final list, it will probably change a few more times before the final list goes up. I'm still accepting OCs, so keep sending them in! As I mentioned, I need an OC for Logan.<p>

If I didn't pick your OC, it's because it was to much of a Mary-Sue, I already had someone in mind for their BTR guy, or they just weren't a strong enough character. For those of you that are angry at me for not picking your character and are going to say "But - is more of a Mary Sure than my character!" I picked the character's I picked for a reason. I will stand by my choice, and if you don't agree with it, then make your own story. I know not everyone's going to be like that, but for those of you who will, there you go.

Enough ranting! I'll have the final list up soon, so keep checking this out! Love you guys!


	3. Second List

Okay guys, so…I think this is the almost final list! I say almost because I really like two of the Logan OCs, but I'm not entirely sure which girl I like better. So…I have no idea what to do. So, here's the next list!

* * *

><p><strong>Mainstream Heroes (Main girl group)<strong>

**Julie Phipps - James' OC, Vocalist, Bass Guitar**

**Amy Harris (I changed her name, hope that's okay.) - Kendall's OC, Drums**

**Lily Daniels - Carlos' OC, Back up Vocalist, Keyboard**

**Rosalina West (Possibly) - Possibly Logan's OC, Possibly Guitar**

**Violet Lusigo (Possibly) - Possibly Logan's OC, Possibly Guitar**

* * *

><p><em>Into the Stars (Other Group)<em>

_Riley Nova (I changed the spelling, hope that's okay) - Guitar_

_Tonia Hart - Drums_

_Bailey Rossi (I'm sorry, I just don't like Rose for a last name. If you want it changed to something else, please tell me) - Back up Guitar, Back up Vocalist (hope that's okay.)_

_Kendra Martinez - Bass Guitar_

_Olivia Collins - Vocalist, Keyboard_

* * *

><p>Some of you asked why your OC didn't get in even though they were Logan's OC. My reasoning is I didn't feel like they were right for the story. Sorry. Such is life.<p>

Oh, and thank you The Skylark Girl for letting me know that Jo's leaving BTR! It'll definately help with the story :) Also, thanks to: skyweasley651, Blissful Spirit, LifeXIsXGoodX2010, El' Caliente, BelieverInLove, The Skylark Girl, and Heather13 (and possibly Rune Kensington and bellaroxursocx) for letting me use your OCs! And thanks to everyone that submitted one!

Love you guys!


	4. Final List

Alright guys! Final list! So, I hope you guys are excited for this story, because I am!

**Mainstream Heroes (Main girl group)**

**Julie Phipps - James' OC, Vocalist, Bass Guitar**

**Amy Harris - Kendall's OC, Drums**

**Lily Daniels - Carlos' OC, Back up Vocalist, Keyboard**

**Violet Lusigo - Logan's OC, Guitar**

* * *

><p><em>Into the Stars (Other Group)<em>

_Riley Nova - Guitar_

_Tonia Hart - Drums_

_Bailey Rossi - Back up Guitar, Back up Vocalist _

_Kendra Martinez - Bass Guitar_

_Olivia Collins - Vocalist_

_Rosalina West - Keyboard_

* * *

><p>So the first chapter is going to be up shortly! Thank you everyone who entered my OC contest!<p> 


	5. Chapter I

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, Battle of the Bands, Violet, Amy, or Lily. I just own Julie and her mother.**

* * *

><p>"So, what're we going to work on today? Some harmonies? Some solos? Some dances?" James asked with a huge grin as he walked into Roque Records. He was in a good mood for several girls had moved into the Palm Woods, he had counted at least eight, plus he heard some girls talking about their friends.<p>

"What are you so happy about?" Gustavo asked/yelled, looking up from his piano.

"There's a lot of new girls at the Palm Woods!" Carlos said excitedly, grinning like a four year old on a sugar high…or like himself on a sugar high.

"I bet I know what they're in town for." Kelly said, entering the room with two cups of coffee. She handed one to Gustavo and sipped on one for herself. "LA's Battle of the Bands tends to draw a crowd."

"Battle of the Bands?"

"A whole bunch of either no bodies of barely stars sing and dance their hearts out until there's only one group left." Gustavo filled them in.

"Well, it's more complicated than that, but yeah." Kelly said, shaking her head at Gustavo.

"The point is, you dogs are entering. You're going on tour again soon and you need some more stage practice." He said, looking back at the four hockey players.

"Awesome!" They all said together.

"Good, now we've got some practicing to do…"

* * *

><p>Back at the Palm Woods, one of the groups of girls the boys saw earlier had just checked in. Leading the group was Ms. Anne Phipps. She was the designated Momager (Mother and Manager) of the Mainstream Heroes, aka the group of girls surrounding her.<p>

"Not to be rude or anything Ms. P, but how much longer is this going to take? I had a thought for a story, and I'd like to get started on it…" Lily Daniels asked her best friend's mother.

"Not much longer, Lily." Anne assured her. "Why don't you girls go hang out around the pool for awhile?" She suggested.

"No can do, Mom. We need to practice if we're going to win…" Julie, Anne's daughter and lead singer/bass player for the Mainstream Heroes, said. "We need that record deal." Everyone said together.

"Relax, Jules. We've got this covered! I mean, we're already awesome! It's only a matter of time before we become stars!" Violet Lusigo told her with a smile.

"Seriously, we rock. Besides, have you seen the competition? Que son los perdedores y los vamos a aplastar." Amy Harris replied, a smirk on her face. All of her friends looked at her confused for none of them spoke Spanish like Amy.

"They're losers and we will crush them." She translated simply.

"But we don't know that for sure. Any one of these people could beat us!" Julie insisted. She was determined to win the Battle of the Bands no matter what it cost her.

"I'm sure we'll win." Lily said positively. Julie, seeing she was out-numbered, backed down.

"Fine, but only for an hour or two!" She told her friends. They all smiled and walked out to the pool.

* * *

><p>"That was the worst rehearsal ever." Logan groaned, dragging himself through the door of 2J. The other boys followed.<p>

"I bet I know something that will make us feel better…" James said with a grin.

"New girls." Kendall, Carlos, and Logan said together, before running for their pool gear. James went and put on his suit too.

* * *

><p>"Isn't this fun?" Lily asked, smiling. She hadn't stopped smiling since they had arrived in LA…she hadn't stopped smiling since forever actually. Julie couldn't remember the last time she had seen her friend unhappy. Well, except in the morning.<p>

"Yeah, but we still have to practice." Julie insisted.

About that time, the boys walked out to the pool too. The first thing they noticed was all of the girls. The second thing they noticed was the four girls occupying their usual seats. The four hockey players walked over to them with grins.

"Hello ladies. May I ask how you are on this fine day?" James asked, sitting down next to Julie on her chair. She looked him up and down before turning back to her friends. She found them each smiling at a boy, and she didn't like it one bit.

"Girls, remember: Band first, boys second." She scolded, but it fell on silent ears. All of her friends were already flirting up a storm with the boys.

"Oh, so you're in a band? We are too. Maybe you've heard of us, we're Big Time Rush." James flirted.

"Look, we're here to win a competition, not to get boyfriends or whatever." Julie said.

"LA's Battle of the Bands, right?" James asked. Julie nodded, curious to what he had to say. "Don't bother, we're so gonna win." James told her, fist-bumping Carlos.

"Lo dudo. Estamos impresionante y le aplaste." Amy said with a smile. Everyone looked confused except Carlos, who looked angry.

"Lo dudo. Usted está bajando!" He replied, earning a glare from Amy.

"No somos! Su banda de mierda y el rock que!" Amy told him. At this point, everyone was weirded out.

"No chupe! Usted aspira la gente! Le aplastar en la Batalla de las Bandas!"

"Eres un idiota!" Amy shouted, making everyone at the pool stop and look at them.

"Um…care to translate?" Kendall asked her. He was sitting right in between her and Carlos, so he was the most confused.

"She said 'I doubt it. We are awesome and we will crush them.'"

"Then he said 'I doubt that. You are going down!"

"And then she said 'We are not! Your band sucks and we rock!"

"So he said 'We do not! You people suck! We will crush you at the Battle of the Bands!' and then I said 'You're a idiot!'" Amy said, glaring at Carlos.

"I hate to say it…but that was pretty cool!" Violet said with a grin. Logan nodded.

"Can we not fight, please? Especially in Spanish?" Lily asked, looking back and forth between Carlos and Amy.

"Yeah. I mean, we just met you guys." Kendall agreed. Carlos and Amy stopped glaring at each other and just stared at the ground.

"So, what's your band called?" Logan asked Violet.

"Mainstream Heroes." She replied with a flirty grin. Logan smiled back, not entirely getting that she was trying to be flirty.

"Cool!" Carlos said, forgetting that he had said that they sucked a few minutes ago. Lily agreed, smiling.

"So, don't you guys already have a record deal?" Violet asked.

"Yeah, we record at Roque Records." Logan told her with a nod of his head.

"Then why are you doing the Battle of the Bands? I thought it was just for bands who aren't signed?" Violet asked him. Julie nodded, raising her eye brows.

"Because we need stage practice. We're going on tour over the summer." James said with a flirty smile of his own, only it was for Julie.

"But you're signed. Why don't you give some other band who needs a record deal a chance?" Julie asked him.

"Well…well…" James tried to think of an excuse.

"I think you're just trying to make sure other bands don't make it as big as stupid Big Time Rush." Julie said, glaring at him.

"No, it's not like that!" Kendall tried.

"Really? Because it sure seems like that…" Julie said. "Selfish jerks."

"Julie!" Lily said, looking at her friend.

"What? They are!" Julie said with a shrug.

"But they're cute!" Violet said.

"You know what I think?" James asked. He continued without giving anyone a chance to say anything. "I think you're scared that you're going to lose, so you go after the better band and try to scare us."

"I'm not scared!" Julie hissed. Her friends shared a knowing look. It was never a good idea to push Julie when she was angry, it only made her angrier.

"Then let's make a bet! Unless you're to scared…"

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT SCARED!" Julie shouted, making everyone look at them again.

"Go back to whatever you were doing! They're fine, we're fine! Everyone's fine!" Logan told the crowd. "Guys, cool it."

"If Big Time Rush wins, you have to…kiss me." James said with a smirk. Julie glared at him.

"And when Mainstream Heroes wins, you four have to wear dresses for a whole day. Deal?" Julie asked, holding out her hand.

"Dude, I don't look good in drag! Say no!" Carlos said, shaking his head.

"Deal." James said, glaring down at Julie. They shook hands while all of their friends looked at each other. What had just happened?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I used Google Translate for the argument between Carlos and Amy, so it's probably not an exact match for what I wanted to say. Sorry! Hope you liked it! Also, the other OCs will make an appearance in either the next chapter, or the chapter after that. **


End file.
